


Can't see a goddamn thing

by wingdingtypes



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Nygmobblepot, One Shot, Post-Canon, Time Skips, pure fluff, theyre in love what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes
Summary: Oswald borrows Ed's glasses
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Can't see a goddamn thing

Edward rolled over, his fingers sliding between the sheets seeking a familiar warmth, but to no avail. Oswald had already gotten up. Upon reflection, he had felt the shifting weight of the mattress earlier that morning signalling his partners waking. Groaning at the effort, he flopped his other arm to the bedside table to grab his glasses. He was surprised to only find empty air. Propping himself up on his elbow, squinted at the place where he was certain they should be. Had he knocked them in his sleep? But no, there was the glass of water, medication bottles and a few books stacked on the floor. No glasses. 

Muttering under his breath, he sat up, pulled on a well-worn robe and wandered to his study intending to find his spare pair. Instead, he found Oswald.

Hunched over his desk, still wearing silky purple pyjamas, writing on a stack of unfamiliar papers. Noticing his husband lingering in the doorway, Oswald looked up to meet his sleepy unfocused gaze. Edward now had his answer.

"Ah, Ed! You're awake." As if to answer an unasked question, his hand flew guiltily to his face where the black frames rested.

"Forgive me, I misplaced my monocle and simply _needed_ to sign these contracts immediately. Hope you don't mind" He spun in the chair to face him, adjusting the frames with a sly grin. 

"So, how do I look?"

"I _literally_ have no idea"

"Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my notes and thought it was cute enough to share! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
